Despite three decades of usage and development, videoconferencing is still, for the most part, a technology that has not lived up to its promise. Current videoconferencing technologies, for the most part, suffer from a complicated set-up process, especially when the videoconferencing users utilize heterogeneous technologies, e.g., different client devices or software, etc. The set-up process can become even more complicated when connecting with new video endpoints outside the enterprise LAN or WAN.
Some of the complexity in the set-up process for web based and video collaboration platforms derives from the use of “Meet Me” logic to connect users, whereby the videoconferencing system creates a central location, a room, or a virtual space for clients to connect with. The potential participants are typically given a URL link to that virtual room and the participants all “meet” at that location by connecting their clients to that central, virtual location. This simple method allows access to a meeting, but suffers from several problems.
First, the use of a URL to designate a central location for clients to connect with allows a user to forward that URL to unauthorized third parties for usage. The conference participants must either accept that the conferencing system is insecure or the system must implement additional measures to determine whether the clients (e.g., endpoint devices) connecting to the system are authorized (e.g., by using PIN codes). Second, even with additional security measures, e.g., the PIN code information can still be forwarded, requiring active management of the participant list by the organizer. Third, the use of a URL to designate a location to receive inbound client connections can enable participants on the call to identify the other participants on the call. Fourth, when a user loses connection to the central location and rejoins, that user may be reintroduced as a new participant, and not as an existing participant of the call.
Other methods of connection that involve direct calling between the two parties requires involvement of information technology professionals of each party's organization. Such IT professionals would have to apply changes to the security apparatus (firewalls, etc.) for each call. This complicates the use of technology and can also create security problems for an organization seeking to facilitate or participate in a video conference.